The Greatest Fear of All
The Greatest Fear of All is the ninth episode of the fourth season and the 43rd episode overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. Plot The Ninja and the Elemental Masters are continuing the journey back to New Ninjago City, making up for lost time as they're a day behind Chen (having left Dareth on the island and going back to get him). As everyone enters the city, Lloyd reminds them that no matter what Chen does, they must stick together. As they land, the citizens see Skylor as a Serpentine, they panic and run off. Garmadon realizes they're the first ones anyone saw; Chen hasn't attacked yet. Lloyd then tells him that he and Skylor must get out of sight, before telling the Elemental Masters to protect the people. As they leave, Skylor notices her hand changing back to normal. At the same time in their hideout, Chen also notices he's changing back, and questions it, as attacking at that moment would prove disastrous. Kapau and Chope reveal that the spell's effects continue onto the next page: in order for the spell to become permanent, they need the essence of a true Anacondrai. Zugu then informs them of the Ninja and the Elemental Masters arriving, to which Chen decides to switch plans. At the Samurai X Cave, the six Ninja, Nya, and Garmadon are greeted by Master Wu, Misako, and the Falcon. Wu is happy to see Zane again and compliments his form though Misako is initially surprised by Garmadon being a Serpentine, she is told the situation by Kai and Skylor, the latter soon being comforted by Misako. Garmadon also thanks Wu for looking after his wife, though feels guilty about the letter upon hearing him say "as any good brother should." Lloyd informs them that while the elemental fighters are on standby, none of them know where Chen will strike first, with the first attack resulting in the first succumbing to war. Jay questions how they defeat an enemy they barely know about, while Wu, with help from the Falcon, decides to find someone who does. The Ninja, Wu, and Garmadon travel to Kryptarium Prison, where Master Wu hopes to find out how to defeat the fake Anacondrai by asking a real Anacondrai. Upon their arrival, the Warden lets them in, and shows them the prison cells housing a variety of inmates. The group heads to the corner of the room, where they find a miniscule Pythor talking to a small basketball in a playhouse. Pythor is very displeased to see the Ninja, and when Jay asks how they can defeat the fake Anacondrai, Pythor says that he won't speak to them, but changes his mind upon seeing Garmadon's new appearance, and begins talking with them. In the meantime, Kapau and Chope break into the prison, stealing the Warden's keys and heading for the main cell hall. The intrusion is announced over the prison's intercom, which makes all the prisoners excited, except for Pythor, who tells Garmadon that there's no way to defeat an Anacondrai, because they have no weaknesses. At that moment, Kapau and Chope enter the main hall, with Cole, Kai, and Jay going in to battle. Zane soon notices Garmadon's hand change after a drop of Pythor's venom falls on it and deduces that Pythor holds the key to keeping the transformation permanent. Wu and Lloyd realize they have to keep the serpentine away from them or else danger will be started. Wu then has Zane join in attacking the invading cultists, while his group escapes. Wu, Garmadon, and Lloyd depart with Pythor, although they barely escape the prison after Warden initiates a full security lockdown. Kapau and Chope prove to be formidable adversaries for the Ninja, while Pythor explains to Garmadon that Chen tricked the Serpentine and the first Elemental Masters into battling each other. Master Wu, Garmadon, and Lloyd manage to escape the prison with Pythor, making it into a basketball court—but a group of Anacondrai Copters and Battle Mechs converge on the area, surrounding the group. Lloyd does Spinjitzu and knocks some of them down, but drops Pythor in the process. Inside the prison, the Ninja battle Kapau and Chope. When Kai and Jay unleash their elements on Kapau, he drops his sword, which lands in front of No-Eyed Pete's cell. With help from his parrot, the blind pirate manages to use the sword to flip a switch near his cell, which opens all of the cells in the main hall—freeing the Kryptarium's prisoners. A massive battle breaks out, with the Ninja battling various old enemies, including pirates, skeletons, Nindroids, and the Giant Stone Warrior, before escaping from the main hall as Cole breaks through various prison cells. In the basketball court, Lloyd searches for Pythor, while Wu and Garmadon battle various fake Anacondrai. Master soon manages to find Pythor, but he is seized by an invisible fake Anacondrai warrior moments before the Ninja crash into the court. As the fake Anacondrai leave and Kryptarium's freed prisoners rush towards the basketball court, the Ninja escape with an ice ramp built by Zane. After escaping the court, Kai destroys the ramp, leaving the prisoners behind in the court with the Warden and the prison's officers surrounding them, ordering them back into their cells. The fake Anacondrai return to their camp, with Chen taking Pythor out of a bottle, and setting him down onto a running wheel, then placing a Swamp Rat behind him after he protests. Pythor begins slithering away, which causes him to sweat, and the sweat is obtained by Chen, who uses it on himself to make the Anacondrai transformation permanent. In the meantime, a group of noodle trucks head out into a desert. The Ninja return to the Samurai X Cave where Nya reveals to them of the situation and she had left communicators with the Elemental Masters who ready to confront them. However, the trucks unexpectedly split up, sending the Elemental Masters spreading out across Ninjago, including the Ninja. Nya readies the Bounty for battle, while Garmadon attempts to tell Misako about the letter, but he stops when the power goes out. The Ninja and the other Elemental Masters pursue Chen's noodle trucks across Ninjago using their Elemental Dragons, while Chen and the remaining fake Anacondrai depart from the camp, leaving Pythor to be eaten by the Swamp Rat. At the Samurai X Cave, everyone begins to get relieved that the people are safe but Skylor realized her father's strategy and tells them as Master Wu realizes that the trucks were creating a diversion to spread the Elemental Masters out and leave Ninjago defenseless, and orders everyone to stop the trucks. After all of the trucks are crashed or stopped by the Elemental Masters, they open the trailers up—only to find that they're empty, with no fake Anacondrai inside. Every master realizes this and the fear that so many people are in danger causes them to lose control of their Dragons, leaving them stranded. As this happens, Chen's army converges on Jamanakai Village and begins to wreak havoc with Chen laughing at his success. Wu reiterates his quote "The greatest victories has no battles" as their worst fears have been realized. Garmadon then proclaims that the new Serpentine War has just begun. Cast *Chen - Ian James Corlett *Chope - Ian Hanlin *Citizen - Ian James Corlett *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Frakjaw - Michael Adamthwaite *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Griffin Turner - Doron Bell Jr. *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kapau - Alessandro Juliani *Lloyd Garmadon - Jillian Michaels *Misako - Kathleen Barr *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Old Woman - Jillian Michaels *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Pythor P. Chumsworth - Michael Dobson *Shade - Andrew Francis *Skylor - Heather Doerksen *Soto - Alan Marriott *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller *Zugu - Brian Dobson Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Notes *A very ridiculous plot point is that No-Eyed Pete uses an Anacondrai Sword to flip a switch outside his cell, which releases all of Kryptarium's prisoners. The switch doesn't have anything over it to prevent such a disastrous escape from happening, even if it's by accident. *The events of "Never Trust a Snake," "Day of the Great Devourer," and "The Titanium Ninja" are mentioned. *Unlike the minifigures in the sets, the Cultists' Anacondrai forms have splotches of white paint on their faces in the TV show, while in the sets, their faces have none, making their heads appear exactly as the original Anacondrai did. *It may seem unclear as to how or why Chen's head does not turn into that of an Anacondrai following the cult's mass-transformation, as he still has his unique Anacondrai "crown" afterwards, with his face simply turned purple. All of the cultists have heads just like the ones of the Anacondrai, although some have white paint remaining on them. The only major exception besides Chen is Eyezor, whose distinctive mohawk actually makes it through the transformation. *This is the first episode in the series to feature all of the factions of antagonists the Ninja have fought not only in a single episode, but also in the same place. They encounter Kruncha, a Skulkin, Pythor, a Serpentine, Captain Soto, a pirate, the Giant Stone Warrior, a Nindroid, and the Anacondrai Cultist. *Despite not being real Anacondrai, as directly stated by Chen and Pythor, the Cultists in their Anacondrai forms somehow have the ability to turn invisible. This is presumably an aspect of the spell used to transform them. *Pythor has a basketball with a face on it that he refers to as his friend named Rodrigo. This is a reference to the movie Cast Away, which featured a volleyball with a face on it that the main character treated as a friend (named Wilson). *A Giant Stone Warrior appears as a prisoner: It's unknown if it's the same one that fell in the bottomless pit in "The Stone Army." **It's most likely not the same, as the Giant Stone Warrior's armor and helmet horns are in a more metallic color, unlike the one in "The Stone Army," whose armor and helmet horns were red in color. **If it is not the same Giant Stone Warrior from "The Stone Army", it is unknown where the one in Kryptarium came from. *This is the only episode of Season 4 where Karlof appears but doesn't speak. *Before the door closes while Master Wu, Garmadon, and Lloyd were trying to escape with Pythor, Wu was able to retrieve his hat. This is a reference to Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom. *When Chop'rai and Kapau'rai scare the warden, one of them says, "there's no such thing as ghosts." Ironically, they both turn into ghosts in the next episode. **This was also a reference to the next season which deals with Ghosts. *The episode aired on Cartoon Network as part of "Week of the Ninja." *Zane has reunited with Falcon, Wu, and Misako. *A Wilhelm Scream is heard in this episode. Errors *When a young boy in Jamanakai Village is playing with a paper dragon, Zugu, who is in his Anacondrai form, sneaks up from behind him. Ahead of the boy is a large group of people, who he runs to after seeing Zugu. **Why they didn't immediately react to Zugu being there is unknown, but it is possible that he was invisible at first. **At the same time, why everyone is crowded around watching someone play with a toy dragon is very odd as well. **And on top of that, there is an entire army of "Anacondrai" behind Zugu as well. *Kruncha is mistakenly called Frakjaw by the warden. *Chamille wasn't seen with the other Elemental Masters when Shade commanded them to stop the trucks. *When Kapau and Chope turned the spellbook's page to page 150, the numbers still display it as pages 148-149. Additionally, they both display the same layouts, but one of the pages has a bookmark and a piece of tape on it. *In the episode, Pythor is sweating, but in real life, snakes, and any other kind of reptiles, can't sweat, as they don't possess sweat glands. *As the Ninja, Wu and Garmadon climb the ice ramp out of Kryptarium Prison, Lloyd is not shown to be climbing with them Gallery 43View.png GDragonRide.png JungleBust.png DollHouse.png OldVsNew.png|"I'm not an outdated relic anymore!" - Zane to an imprisoned Nindroid Tooth.jpg|"Everything's a weapon in the big house!" - Jay IceBridge.png IceWheel.png ZuguChenrai.png FixedArm.png Plans42.png Trucks.png EmptyTrucks.png SplitUp.png ZaneTalks43.png ZDragonRider.png PythorJar.png IceRoad.png ZuguCondraiFace.png pl:Najgorszy koszmar Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:2015 Category:Episodes Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Episodes of The Tournament of Elements Category:TV Show Category:Cartoon Network